


Second Chances

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cross-Generational Incest, Incest, Kinking on the fact that your son looks like his mom, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: It’s late when Nathan gets home from his shift at the factory, and all he wants is some supper, a cold beer, and to fall asleep in front of a football game he doesn’t really care about. He hopes Jake made lasagna.But when he opens the door, the smell that hits his nose isn’t the delicious smell of tomato and cheese, but the thick, musky scent of an omega in heat.
Relationships: Alpha Father/Omega Son Experiencing His First Heat, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



It’s late when Nathan gets home from his shift at the factory, and all he wants is some supper, a cold beer, and to fall asleep in front of a football game he doesn’t really care about. He hopes Jake made lasagna. 

But when he opens the door, the smell that hits his nose isn’t the delicious smell of tomato and cheese, but the thick, musky scent of an omega in heat. 

Nathan snarls. Jake is too young to be messing around with omegas; he hasn’t even presented yet, and anyway, Nathan knows all too well how getting an omega pregnant can ruin someone’s life. He storms down the hall and slams open the door to Jake’s room, ready to throw the helpless omega out into the street if that’s what it takes. 

Except the only person in the room is Jake, naked on his bed, three fingers buried in his hole and the other hand around his cock, whimpering as he fucks himself. 

Nathan freezes, stunned. He’d been _so_ sure Jake would present alpha, like him. Jake was the archetypal alpha type: football team, straight A’s, out with friends every weekend. 

But there’s no way Nathan could mistake anything else for that smell. Maybe the scent’s addling his brain, but the way Jake’s blond hair falls in this light makes him look more like his late mother than ever. Nathan realizes that his cock has gone completely hard, painfully tight in his work slacks. His alpha brain doesn’t care that the naked, needy omega on the bed is his son. It just wants him to bury his cock in that wet, dripping hole. 

Jake jumps when the door slams open, and his entire face goes red. “Dad!” he says. “I didn’t— I mean I’m not—” He doesn’t stop jerking himself off even as he stammers excuses. 

Nathan takes a deep breath and steps closer to the bed. “It’s okay, Jakey,” he says, smiling. “I’m going to take care of you. It’ll be just fine.” 

Jake’s big blue eyes widen. “Dad? What are you doing?” 

Nathan strips off his shoes and socks, pants and underwear faster than he ever has in his life. He climbs on the bed, spreading Jake’s legs and pulling his hands away from his cock and hole. God, he looks delicious like this. His hole is positively gushing slick, so wet and open that Nathan could probably stick his whole fist in there easily. He wants to try, except for the fact that his cock needs to fill up that hole right now. 

He’s still holding Jake’s wrists in his hands, and Jake is motionless beneath him except for the rise and fall of his chest. “Dad?” Jake says again, but his voice cracks. 

Nathan pins Jake’s wrists to the mattress and buries his face in the boy’s neck, taking a deep breath of the heat pheromones. He smells so good. Nathan licks the skin over Jake’s mating gland, and Jake shudders. “Please don’t,” he whispers. 

“Shh, baby, Daddy’s going to take real good care of you,” Nathan says. 

It’s easy to slide his cock into his son’s hole, although it’s a snug fit, even as wet as Jake is and stretched from his own fingers. Nathan’s always taken pride in being a bit larger than average there; Jake’s mother couldn’t get enough of it. Jake whines and thrashes a little, but Nathan just keeps pushing in until he’s fully seated. He almost knots right there, which would be humiliating, but it’s been _so long_ since he’s been with anyone besides his own hand, let alone a delicious-smelling omega in heat. He groans as he bottoms out, and then begins to thrust, shallowly at first but then working up to a pounding rhythm. Jake is so hot and tight, making pleasure run up and down Nathan’s spine. Jake moans and whimpers, but he just lies limp on the bed, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes. 

“Doing so good, Jakey,” Nathan says. “Taking my cock real good, just like a good omega.” It’s strange, how quickly he’s gotten used to thinking of Jake as an omega, how something that seemed unthinkable a few hours ago seems natural now. Nathan’s knot is beginning to swell, catching on the rim of Jake’s hole with every thrust. When he can no longer easily pull out, he continues to rock into Jake, stimulating him with his knot, until he finally comes, pumping Jake full of hot seed as he clamps his teeth down over Jake’s mating gland. The pressure of his knot combined with the bite sends Jake over the edge as well, and Jake cries out as he clenches around Nathan and spills milky white come onto his stomach between them. That’s going to stain Nathan’s work shirt, but he can’t bring himself to care right now. 

Nathan twists a little so he can lie on the bed next to Jake, locked together by his knot. He pulls Jake close to him. One hand cards through Jake’s hair, while the other rubs gentle circles over his belly and pelvis, smearing the come there. Jake shakes with sobs, but Nathan knows how overwhelming first heats can be. Jake will no doubt be ready for another round as soon as Nathan’s knot goes down. Nathan’s not as young as he used to be, but he’s got a few tricks up his sleeve that he thinks will keep Jake satisfied until his heat breaks in a few days. 

He imagines Jake’s belly swelling up with his child. Maybe it would be nice to have a baby around the house again. Jake’s mother always wanted a whole houseful of children, and Nathan thinks back to that dream fondly. He’ll have to pull Jake out of school, of course, but it’s for the best. He’ll be safer if he’s at home where Nathan can keep an eye on him and take care of him. 

He never thought he’d get a second chance like this. 


End file.
